


Hotpot

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba, Kame, Hotpot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotpot

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new pairing with this little drabble/ficlet. Set after Kame's guest appearance on Aiba Manabu back in Jan/Feb.

Aiba pushed open the door to the green room, being careful not to overbalance the tray in his hands as he did so. He gave a relieved smile when he saw Kame waiting for him on the other side of the door like he'd asked him to as they wrapped up filming on Aiba Manabu a few minutes earlier.

He set the tray down on the only table in the room and turned to the younger man.

"They had some leftover hotpot," he explained. The staff always made extra where food was concerned; they didn’t want to run the risk of having guests run out of food. They were more than happy to save a couple of extra bowls for Aiba when he’d asked earlier. Aiba gestured to the bowls. "Let's eat."

Kame looked unsure for a second, glancing at the door. Aiba knew what was worrying the other; Kame was on a tight schedule, but at the same time he probably didn’t want to seem rude. Luckily, Aiba had already spoken to Kame’s manager. Being in Arashi did have its advantages; people were always willing to shuffle things around to accommodate their wishes where possible. Aiba didn’t generally like to throw that sort of weight around - everyone worked hard, they didn’t need the added pressure that such demands placed on them - but he felt that this was an acceptable occasion. Kame was in the middle of three (what with his movies and now his upcoming drama) back to back Press Junkets. Aiba knew just how demanding they could be.

"It's all right; your manager said you had a little time before your next thing." 

Kame relaxed at that, sitting down and pulling a bowl towards himself. They talked as they ate; Aiba being sure to keep the topics light and off work. This was meant to help Kame relax after all.

“Delicious,” Kame sighed as he finished off his bowl. 

“I can see you enjoyed it,” Aiba chuckled as he leaned forward, stretching out his arm and using his thumb to swipe some juice off Kame’s lips. Kame stilled, and Aiba could almost hear the breath catching in the other’s throat as his thumb lingered there for a touch longer than necessary. Aiba wasn’t sure what prompted him to do what he did next, but before he could consider it fully he was leaning forward and replacing his thumb with his mouth, pressing lips to the edge of Kame’s mouth. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Kame shifted slightly, bringing their lips into alignment and turning it into a proper kiss. Aiba brought his hand up, threading it through the hair at the nape of Kame’s neck to hold him in steady as he deepened the kiss.

A knock at the door brought the kiss to an end; Aiba reluctantly dropping his hand as they parted. The door opened a moment later and Kamenashi’s manager stuck her head through, calling Kame back to work.

“Time’s up.” Kame sounded a little regretful.

“Find some time for me later.” It was half question, half hopeful statement. He might not have known why he’d taken this step to kiss Kame, but like most impulses he had, Aiba was keen to see where it led.

Kame stood and for a second Aiba thought maybe he’d misjudged, but as Kame brushed past him he heard a quiet, 

“Always.”


End file.
